grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Duelist
Sieghart was once nicknamed the Duelist (or Ares or General) by his peers for his unparalleled valor and amazing skill with the sword. He was responsible for saving Bermesiah and the kingdom from evil, but an even greater adversary began to encroach the land. Determined to rid Bermesiah of this evil once and for all, Sieghart began to ready himself for another adventure, discarding the comforts afforded to him by his noble status and upbringing, so that he may take on monsters in his wake once again. Dash attacks can be combined with combo attacks and can turn and still attack while doing a dash attack. The Duelist's agility allows him to rise up in great bounds to attack anyone above him or attacking him from above. He can also make himself more aerodynamic while descending to quickly return to the ground so he can startle his enemies or get out of a sticky situation. The Duelist has the ability to change to a "Power Stance" during a basic combo, jump or dash attack. Using rage with the power stance makes your Heavy Smash and Adrenaline Attack inflict more damage When the Duelist unleashes his rage, his power is dramatically increased and he will also gain defense bonuses making him harder to defeat. Requirements It is necessary to become level 30 to participate in the 3rd Job promotion. GP Mission (12,000 GP) "I've kept Bermesiah and the kingdom safe from the powers of darkness. But to truly defeat it I must take up the sword once again. Wanna spot me while I train? - Sieghart -''" *Collect 50 Medals of Victory from PvP. *Collect 3 Gardosen's Sword from defeating Gardosen in Hell Bridge. *Collect 10 Crystallized Golem Spirits from Mini Fire Golems in the Temple of Fire. *Collect 3 Basilisk Seals in the Temple of Fire on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Difficulty. *Collect 1 Peace Maker from defeating Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) "''I've kept Bermesiah and the kingdom safe from the powers of darkness. But to truly defeat it I must take up the sword once again. Wanna spot me while I train? - Sieghart -''" *Collect 1 Medal of Victory from PvP *Collect 1 Gardosen's Sword from defeating Gardosen in Hell Bridge Quotes *"Hey kid! Class is in session!"'' (Beginning) *''"Let's get this going."'' (Beginning) *''"Need a break?"'' (Taunt) *''"Wow, you managed to live!"'' (End) *''"Are you frightened by me? This is only the beginning."'' (End) Basic Movements Stance Change Like Rama and Mari, the Duelist has an ability called "Stance Change", which allows him to use numerous abilities. It can be activated by pressing during a combo, or when the user performs a Quick Drop (Though has to be 4 platforms down. Any higher prevents the change.) When stance change is initiated, the Duelist will have his two blades infront of him, and walk like a "crab" (moving slowly left or right). However, his direction facing will not change. Skills Normal Rage Mode Trivia *The Rage given for Duelist increases defense. Ironically, when one is full of anger, their attack is built up but heavily drops their defenses leaving them vulnerable, which is the opposite of the Duelist's rage. *"Duelist" was strangely named by Gunslinger on a foreign server. *The "Duelist" was originally used as a term to describe a warrior that boasted high levels of skill. *"Ares" is the name of a Greek God who governed over war. It was stated that Sieghart was actually trying to compare himself to Ares. Category:Jobs and Classes